The little merman
by Ghostofthepast03
Summary: One from the mainland, one from under the sea. It was fate that they met but where will it take them? Will they be victorious and become the bridge connecting two worlds? Or will they crumble just like many before them? Writer: Alice Plot: Ken Alice
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away lived a young prince with the rare emerald green eyes. He was the king's prized possession. The wise king had no doubt he would be a great ruler when he grown up.

The year he turned three, he visited the summer castle for the first time. While the servants were getting ready, he went and had a look of the beautiful sea. He couldn't go too far away from shore, so he sat down on a big boulder and threw some small rocks in the water, watching they bounced on the surface.

Then suddenly, something caught his attention, a beautiful flower was flowing his way. Changing his position, the boy reached his hand out. The moment he touched it, a hand emerged from under the water.

Surprised, he lost his balance and fell. Under the cold water, he saw a young boy around his age with the most beautiful eyes there could be. His clothes was strange but that wasn't the thing that was attracting his attention. Instead of legs, the boy got fish tail.

He opened his mouth wanting to say something, but the water rushed in. He quickly covered it but by this point, he had lost all air. Seeing that, the mysterious boy hugged his waist and brought him up to the surface. Since the tide was rising, it got much deeper.

Once he was safe back on the boulder, they have a little chat.

The boy introduced himself as Ryoken, a merman from Atlanta. He didn't really have a chance to introduce himself as the little merman started to ask him a bunch of questions. Turned out, Ryoken always played far from shore since his father doesn't like he going anywhere near humans. From what he was taught, humans were cold blooded creature that killed off many of their kinds. And he always listened to his father. But today, when he was playing around with his fish friends, he was hypnotic by the unique color of the flower and ended up following it all the way here.

"If we humans are as bad as your father said, why did you save me?"

"I don't know. My body just moves on its own."

Their conversation came to a hold when Ryoken heard someone coming their way. He jumped in the water while the young prince was deeply confused. That was untill he heard the maid's vocie coming from behind. The meal was ready, so she came to get him.

Telling her he would be right there, he turned back to say goodbye to young merman who was hiding behind the blouder and left. The next day, when he came out to play again, he saw Ryoken was waiting for him.

Ever since then, every time he came to the summer castle, the young prince would spend all of his day playing with his merman friend untill it was time to go back. They were really happy together. But all fun must come to an end.

Like always, on that same day every year, Ryoken came and waited for the prince. But he didn't show up that year and the year after that. Before he noticed, seven years have passed. Yet, he kept on waiting just for another chance to see that person again, a chance to tell him how he really feels.


	2. Arc 1

_Seven years later, Atlanta..._

Stopping in front of a door made from a giant seashell, a merman with a silver liked color tail reached his hand out, knocking it.

"Your highness, it is time to wake up."

Since there was no reply, he knocked again. When there was no answer the second time, he pushed the door in. To his surprise, the one who was suppose to be here was no where in sight.

"Don't tell me..."

Quickly swam out of the room, he headed toward the forbidden area.

…

Sitting on a giant boulder, a white haired merman with purple-blue highlight was looking toward the far mainland like he was expecting something to happen. Under the sunlight, the scales on his tail were glittering like rare jewels while his earings swayed precariously in the cold sea breeze.

His name was Ryoken, the only son of king Kiyoshi, prince of Atlanta. He was so focus that he didn't even notice someone was behind him untill they spoke up.

"Your highness!"

Turning around, he saw a merman with gray hair. He then moved his finger on the boulder, writing something.

_"Morning, Spectre."_

"You shouldn't have come here. Your father will be very angry if he finds out you disobey his order."

_"It is fine as long as you don't tell him."_

"...Are you still waiting for that human?" He asked and the teen simply nodded.

"I don't want to make you sad, but seven years have passed. He probably doesn't even remember you anymore. It is time to let it go."

_"Even so...I'll continue to wait..."_

His hand was shaking as he was writing that and Spectre really didn't want to sadden him even more. Telling him they must returned in time for breakfast, he successful pulled Ryoken off the boulder and back to Atalanta.

During the meal, he continuously had to listen to his father asking about his love live. He was turning eighteen this year. To the whole kingdom, it was the perfect age to start a family. He gave out some hand signals saying he didn't feel like going out with anyone right now. Then, at the end of the meal, when all the servants had left with the dishes, Kiyoshi broke the news to him.

"If you don't bring back a worthy girl in twenty days time, you will marry the one I pick out for you. Is that clear?"

_"Father, you can't be serious! How can I marry someone I don't love?! If mother was here--"_

"Enough!" He slammed his hand on the table. The sea trembled along with his rage. "My words are final!"

Biting his lower lip, Ryoken left with tears filled his eyes. He rather died than go with what his father set out. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi let out a sigh.

One beautiful evening seven years ago, his son returned home with his eyes filled with disappointment. Then, a few days later, he returned with both his eyes swollen and red. It was clear he had been crying, but no matter how hard he asked, Ryoken wouldn't say a work about what had happened. Since then, he became mute.

The Royal Physician examined him and said he was perfectly fine, no wound was detectived. The only reason he could give the king about the prince's condition was he simply didn't want to speak. To a merman and mermaid, their voices were their most powerful weapon. Without it, they were just like any ordinary fish out there, waiting to be eaten alive.

"To make you lock your voice away, just who is the one who stole your heart away...?"


	3. Arc 2

Returning to his room before the bomb of emotions inside him exploded, Ryoken locked the door and got on the bed, hugging the pillow tight. Probably because his voice was locked away, he cried without any worry. When he didn't show up at dinner, Spectre volunteered to go get him. However, Kiyoshi stopped him.

"If he can't get over a simple matter like that, he isn't worth to be my son."

Once the meal was over, some servants brought food to his room. Yet, no matter how hard they called, the door never opened. Even when they left the food outside the door for him and came back in the morning, it would still be there. Thing went on like that for several days before finally, Spectre managed to get in the room. As much happy he was that the prince didn't go to that dangerous place anymore, he didn't want the merman to starve to death.

Like he had been these last few days, Ryoken refused to eat although his friend was literary holding the spoon in front of his mouth.

"If you don't want to eat, I won't force you. But don't you want to see that human again? If he knew you starve to death, he would--"

Not another word needed as he started to eat. He almost forgot the reason why he continued to live this forced miserable life. After that, Ryoken slowly returned back to his normal self. He started to resumed his daily routine at the forbidden area, but this time and many time after, Spectre accompanied him. Because of that, for the first time in his life, the merman got to witness the sunset. It was truly magnificent. When he saw Spectre's eyes sparkled like a little child, Ryoken couldn't help but laugh. When he noticed that, Spectre's face burned up from embarrassment. Yet, to his surprise, Ryoken patted his head, smiling before writing on the boulder.

_"I'm glad you are here with me, Spectre."_

"I feel the same, your--No, Ryoken." He smiled.

Then, three days before the twenty days time limit ended, when they just arrived at the boulder, they spotted a ship heading their way. At that moment, Ryoken was filled with hopes while Spectre had a really bad feeling. As they got closer, his feeling turned out to be true. All of the sudden, hooks and harpoons were coming their way.

Quickly turned back, Ryoken and Spectre divided into two different direction and swam away. They could only follow one, so the captain ordered the crews to follow Ryoken. It was clear that he was the better trophy for them just from the color of his tail. They were even thinking of ripping off and selling his scales when they caught him.

When he saw they weren't follow him, Spectre immediately changed his direction. And when the harpoon was about hit him, the merman pushed him out of the way. Slowly, the water was dyed red in his blood.

"Run away...Ryoken..."

Those were Spectre's last words before he was pulled back to the ship along with the harpoon. In the meantime, another one was quickly prepared.

The middle age man knew Ryoken wouldn't abandon his friend, so he told his crews not to worry about him running away.

Before they got a chance to lock onto him, Ryoken opened his mouth, and after seven long years, he finally set his voice free with a beautiful singing. At the same time, his eyes started to glow.

As the song continued, every single human on the ship became hypnotised. Placing his hands on the wheel, the sailor in charge of steering the ship changed course, leading it right to the reef. The ship got badly damaged and started to sink. Yet, no one gave out any reaction untill Ryoken ended the song. But by that time, it was all too late. The moment they are under the water, the pack of sharks which had been attractived by the smell of Spectre's blood attacked them one by one, slowly devouring them.

They were screaming, begging for help but he didn't feel anything. And then, silent once again filled the air as a part of the blue sea turned red. Ryoken didn't know then but his singing reached every part of the seven seas.

With the trident's power, Kiyoshi witnessed everything untill the very end and even he didn't think his son would be the one to inhert the power which had been lost for centuries, the Siren voice.

Meanwhile, in the deepest and baddest part of the sea, the one who had been banished long ago was sitting comfortable in her chair, staring at her crystal ball which was showing Ryoken's exactly location with a smile on her lips.

"I finally found you, diamond in the rough."


	4. Arc 3

Watching the red sea water slowly spread to where he was, hot tears slowly dripped down Ryone's chin. The sharks have left, leaving a few unchewed body parts flowing on the surface. He managed to survive but what was the point? He lost his best friend, the only one who had always been there for him. Just as the pain was slowly tearing him apart, a dolphin showed its face while letting out a sound to attract his attention.

Once he noticed it, the creature showed him its back. Laying there was Spectre. He was still breathing but barely. The harpoon was stuck tight at his stomach. Ryoken wanted to pull it out but then there would be nothing stopping the bleeding from the big hole. Right now, the thing that could kill him was the only thing keep him alive.

There was no time to lose. Ryoken asked the dolphin for help and it happily accpeted. Once he got a grip of its fin, they both dived down and it started swimming at maximum speed, pulling him along.

On the way, many sharks appeared. They came because of Spectre's blood. However, they didn't do anything. They just stayed on the sideline, watching like statues.

When they reached the gate, Ryoken saw the Royal Physician standing there along with his assistants. They quickly took Spectre and brought him away for treatment.

"Please don't worry, your highness. We won't let him die." Said the Physician. "Also, the king wants to speak to you. Now, if you would excuse me." He bowed then swan after the others.

Turning back, the young prince said his thank to the lovely creature while patting its head. It smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek then swam away in the other direction. After that, he headed inside under the reverence of the guards.

…

Sitting on his throne with the trident hovering next to him, Kiyoshi looked at his son slowly approached the center of the room.

"Father."

"I see your voice have returned. Do you understand why we mustn't show ourself in the presence of humans now?"

"You knew?"

"It isn't everyday that someone who possessed the Siren voice made an appearance. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

When he heard that, Ryoken uncounciously raised his hand up, touching his neck. He knew when he first started singing, he had awakened some kinds of power which had been sleeping deep inside him. But to think it was that lost power, he started to tremble just a little bit.

Different from a normal merman's and mermaid's singing which called upon help from the other sea creatures, the Siren voice seduced every living creature who heard it, turning them into obeying puppets ready to do everything the one singing commanded them, even giving up their lives.

"I hope now you realize how cruel that being could be."

"I do. That's why..." He looked up with his eyes cold as ice. "...I will make them pay."

With that said, he left. The next day, he still went to the forbidden area and sat on the boulder like always. However, he was no longer waiting for that person. When a ship appeared in sight, he started to sing. All it took was a few short moments and it was gone from existence.

Following the current, the bloody water and the remaining of the ship drifted to him while the sharks gathered and circled around the boulder. Yet, none of them made a move. They probably understood as long as they stuck with him, they would never have to worry about food anymore. As for Ryoken, he didn't mind either.

Untill everything came to an end, he would never stop. That horrible being who hurted his friend, polluted their beautiful home, he will kill them all, every single last one.


	5. Arc 4

In a kingdom far far away, as the warm sunlights shined down onto the earth, chasing away the coldness of the night, that person slowly opened his eyes. The people knew him under the name, Yusaku, the prince of the Sunset kingdom.

He had a dream about the past. In it, he was sitting next to the merman friend he made during his visit to the summer castle for the first time on the white sand beach, watching the beautiful sunset together. When it was nearly time to say goodbye, the merman started to sing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was at that moment, something inside him changed. The dream ended with a bright smile from the young merman as he waved his hand saying goodbye from the sea.

**"See you tomorrow!"**

...

Finished changing his clothes, Yusaku headed straight to the training ground. The maid brought his meal but he didn't feel like eating. As he got near to the throne room, he overheard the conversation between his father and one of his fateful subjects.

It seemed there had been a lot of shipwrecks at sea lately. The weirdest part was more than half of the ships which were sunk belonged to fishermen who had been fishing half of their lives. There was no way they don't know about the reef. In addition, a pack of sharks always lurked around there. The moment the crews dropped into the water, they would personally hunt them down, one by one.

When the man brought this up, both Yusaku and his father found it strange since that place was clearly not where sharks should be. But that wasn't all. Unlike the other shipwrecks where there was no survival, this lastest one had two, a thirty five year old salior and his son who was only five years old.

According to him, the captain was telling jokes like he always does while giving his son piggy ride when he heard singing coming from a far. Seconds later, the ship changed course. It was so sudden that he lost his balance and fell. When he noticed where they were going, he immediately yelled out, but no one did a thing. He tried running to the wheel yet, the others stopped him.

What happened next was in anyone's guess. The ship got badly damage, the water rushed in through the cracks and started to sink. Again, no one did a thing like they were willing to accept this fate. Only once they were all under the water did the crews started to response. It was at that same time the singing stopped.

While they were being taken out one by one, the man looked around for his son. When he spotted the boy, he quickly swam there, grabbing the little one and brought him to the small boat which was tied at starboard. The little boy safely boarded it. However, when it was his turn, he noticed the terrify expression his son was making as he shouted out.

"Father! Look out!"

Turning back, what awaited the man was the jaw of a shark, full of sharp teeth. He thought this was the end. However, the singing once again echoed in the air. When it heard that, the shark stopped immediately. Moving back, it closed its mouth and left with the others.

When he heard the man described the singing, Yusaku couldn't take it anymore and ran in the room. Everyone was surprised but they were more surprised before his question toward the man.

"Do you happen to see anyone else out there? Someone who doesn't belong to the crew."

"I don't think so-- Wait a minute, my son asked me something when I was still looking at the sharks."

"What did he say?"

**"Father, who is that white hair brother over there?"**

_"White hair brother..."_

At that very moment, that person's face flashed through his mind.

_"Ryoken?!"_

"I look toward the direction he was pointing but saw no one. Is there something wrong, your highness?"

"Tell me, the place where your ship sunk does it happened to be in a straight line with the summer castle?"

"Yes."

When he heard that, he bit his lower lip while clenching his fists.

"Yusaku, what are you--"

"Father, I want to go to the summer castle."

_"I need to confirm it myself."_

"That is out of the question! It is too dangerous!"

"Please, father! It is really important!" He got down on his knees, bowing. "Please let me go! I beg you!"

Ever since he was small, Yusaku never once asked for anything, so his action really shocked the king. He thought for a bit before letting a sigh.

"You may go but only if you take the guards with you."

"Thank you, father!"

_"Finally, I can see you again, Ryoken."_


	6. Arc 5

Sitting down next to the bed while holding that person's hand tight, Ryoken gazed at Spectre who hadn't woken up since that day. Even now, that horrible moment still haunted him.

Leaning down, he rubbed his cheek against their hand like a small animal craving for its master gentle touch. Words escaped his mouth but like always, that person didn't show any reaction. He stayed there for three hours before leaving. Today too, he gonna make those humans pay.

...

Arriving at the summer castle after a day riding, Yusaku gazed at the beautiful blue sea. This was the place where they met for the first time.

Under his command, a ship had already been prepared along with the best crew in the whole kingdom. As much as the young prince wanted to sail right away, both his guards and he were exhausted after the trip. They hardly took any rest on the way here.

When he got to meet the captain again, it was already the next morning. Everyone was hyped and ready to sail, so once he gave the order, they quickly moved into position and the ship started to move. With the help of the strong wind, it didn't take very long before they reach the location where the middle age sailor claimed disaster struck. However, even when they went pass it, nothing happened.

Everyone except Yusaku started to question if everything they heard was real or not when a singing echoed in the air. They were all mentally prepared for this when they accepted to go on this ship. Yet, when Yusaku turned around, his eyes widened in shock. From the crew to the guards, all of their eyes were blank. Beside him, no one seems to be able to resist this beautiful singing.

The next thing he knew, the whole ship leaned to the left as the sailor suddenly steered the other way. Lost his balance, the young prince fell and hit hard against the starboard. Due to the crash, his back really hurt but that didn't stop him from grabbing on the edge and pushing himself up.

Seems to understand he would try to stop them, beside the one steering the ship, everyone charged toward Yusaku with their sword out.

When he saw that, he quickly pulled his sword out, guarding against the attacks while kicking some of them back. But no matter how skill he might be, there was just too many. He couldn't bring himself to hurt them, so that was another downside. Very soon, he once again crashed into the starboard as his sword fell into the sea.

It was only for a few short seconds but as he turned his body, grabbing the egde to push himself up like last time, he saw them, a pair of clear sapphire eyes. On the other hand, upon meeting his emerald eyes, those beautiful eyes became wavy.

At the same time, the singing stopped. Slowly, everyone regained their consciousness. When the sailor saw there was heading straight into the reef, he quickly steered the other way. The ship was damaged but it wasn't something they couldn't handle. If it was a second later, they would surely end up like the others.

While they were all relief to be alive, Yusaku ran to the other side, leaning his whole body out, looking at the boulder far away. But it was no use. That person was no longer there.


	7. Arc 6

Today, as soon as he left Spectre's room, Ryoken bumped into his father. His face was serious and he could guess why. With the trident's power in his hand, Kiyoshi could easily see what he had been doing all these time. Seems to be able to read his thought, the mighty king said.

"I'm not here to stop you but to remind you that your time had ran out. Once Spectre wakes up, the wedding will be held. I'm sure you don't have any objection with that, right?"

"Yes, father." He replied simply as his face gone dark, fists clenched tight.

After that, he bowed and quickly swam pass him.

"One more thing, Ryoken, be careful out there."

Upon hearing that, he stopped a few seconds before continued forward. Due to this and some other reasons along the way, he ended up arriving at the boulder later than usual. And the first thing he saw was a ship coming this way. His blood was boiled with rage. Again? He took down ships everyday yet after such loss, he thought they would give up or at least, stop coming for a while but it would seem he underestimate them.

"Humans really are greedy creature."

His blood boiled with rage as he got onto the boulder. Then, like always, he started to sing. He really wanted that ship gone. That was untill his eyes suddenly met those emerald eyes. At that moment, time seemed to stop as he forgot how to breath. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. It had been years but there was no mistake about it, they belonged to that person.

He was so hypnotise that he even stopped singing. He only came back to his sense when seeing the ship closing in the reef.

That person was going to die because of his mistake!

His whole body tensed up thinking about it. Only when he saw it safely steered away, he let out a relief sigh and quickly got underwater. The sharks were unhappy because their meal got away but he didn't care about that right now. He wanted to confirm if that person was really on that ship or if it was just a hallucination created by his mind, so he swam to where it was.

Once there, he swam around, looking for a way to get in and he spotted it, an open window at the back. He then let out some small singing. It wasn't enough to seduce the people on board but it was enough to call out for help from the other sea creatures. No matter what, he gotta get on that ship!

...

While some of the crew members quickly headed down to fix the leak on the ship's body, Yusaku retreated to the captain room. Earlier, when fighting them, his shoulder got pierce. Closing the door, he got to the middle of the room then turned his back against the window, slowly unbuttoning the shirt. Just as it fell to his elbows, a noise came from behind his back.

"Who?!"

The first thing he saw when he turned around was a pair of clear sapphire eyes.

"...Ryo...ken...?" His voice was small and soft like he was afraid everything was just a dream. On the other hand, upon hearing that, those eyes started to glow. However, when that person saw the serious wound on his shoulder, a dark cloud hovered over their head. They then used all of their strengh to push themselve up and got through the window. There was only one thing on Yusaku's mind when he saw them.

_"So this is what an angel look like."_


	8. Arc 7

Grabbing tight to the window frame, Ryoken took a quick scan of the room while his tail touched the wooden floor. Even though he wanted to rush there and take care of the teen's wound, he couldn't really move. It was at a time like this he wished he had legs instead.

Seemed to be able to read his inner thought, Yusaku walked there and held his arms out.

"Grab onto me."

The merman looked at him and simply shook his head. His shoulder was hurt. If he was to do what the teen said, the wound would get more serious. Seeing that, the young prince simply leaned down and picked him up, carrying him in his arms. Ryoken was so surprise that he ended up hugging that person's neck. When he realized what he was doing, his face burned up. He wanted to let go but even he understood any sudden movement would just make the situation worse.

Once he safely placed the merman on the chair, Yusaku moved away.

"Sorry... I got blood on your clothes." He smiled awkwardly.

Because of his action, his opened wound got worse as more and more blood dripped down his body.

"That isn't important right now. We need to do something about your wound."

"D-don't worry about it. It isn't as serious as it looks."

"I'm not an idiot. Come here."

Letting out a sigh, he got closed and sat down on the other chair. Ryoken then took off one of his earings, opened the top and poured a weird glowing liquid inside it on the teen's shoulder. It was a special medicine created by his race by using the finest and rarest materials under the sea. It could heal almost every wound almost instantly.

He didn't use it on Spectre back then since the amount he got was too little. It wouldn't be enough to even stop the bleeding. However, it was just enough for Yusaku.

As the last drop dripped down on his wound, the bleeding stop as the wound slowly closed on both side. After that, Ryoken grabbed something he could use as a bandage on the table and bandaged the wound.

"That should do it."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So... Um... How have you been all these years?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Same as you."

"I see."

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but are you the cause of all the shipwbutks lately? O-of couse I'm not accusing you or anything!"

"What are you going to do..." His face turned dark as he clenched his fist.

"Eh?"

"...if I say yes?"

"Ryoken... You..." His eyes widened in shock.

"Just answer the question, Yusaku." He was smiling but even so, the sadnesses reflected in his eyes couldn't be hidden.

"Then I would stop you for everyone's sake and for yours as well."

"You can't stop me, no one can. The only way I'm going to stop is when all humans disappeared from this world!"

"What have gotten into you?!" Yusaku grabbed his arms. "This isn't like you! The Ryoken I knew wouldn't never think of hurting anyone no matter where they come from."

"You're right. But that was before you humans tried to kill me and wounded my friend! If the only way we can live in peace is by dying the sea in our enemies blood, I'm willing to do so."

"Even if you say so, I know there is still kindness in your heart. I heard what happened."

" Every time a ship sank and everyone on it was to fall into the sea, a pack of sharks would feast on their flesh. There was never a surviver. However, two days ago that changed! A sailor and his young son survived. Just when a shark was about to attack the man, it stopped when it heard a singing. It was you, wasn't it? You called it off."

"Don't be mistaken. I didn't do so out of kindness. I needed a messenger to spread the words." He looked away, dodging that person's eyes.

Yusaku wasn't wrong. While the others were screaming, trying to out swim the sharks, the man was despaired searching for his son who might or might not had already been eaten. It touched Ryoken's heart. So when he saw one was about to attack the man, he quickly called it off and continued to watch over them while hiding behind the boulder. They also got to shore fast and safely because he asked a couple of dolphin to push the small boat from behind.

Opening his mouth, Yusaku wanted to say something. Yet, before he could, there was a knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry to bother you when you are resting, your highness, but I heard voices. Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah. I was just talking to myself."

"I see. If you need anything, just call."

"I got it." He said then let out a relief sign. "Sorry about that--"

When he turned back, the only things waiting for him were an empty chair and the soaking wet floor.


	9. Arc 8

The moment he heard the knocking on the door, Ryoken knew the others were onto him. He could easily take control over them using his singing. However, he didn't want to do so in front of Yusaku so he simply choose to leave. The window wasn't too far from his reach when he leaned his whole body out. Once he grabbed the frame, it took only a simple flip and he was outside.

As he was falling down, he heard something that caught his attention.

_"Your highness?"_

Since the clever dolphins along with the other fish prepared a net, he didn't make too much noise when his body hit the water.

After he thanked them, they scattered in different direction while he himself stayed around for a bit longer before heading back to Atlanta.

...

Kiyoshi was in the middle of a discussion with his royal subject when he heard the news, a ship withstood Ryoken's siren voice. The informer didn't point it out directly but from all the clues, he understood his son stopped midway.

"Did something happen? Or did he saw something?"

It was then, the worst situation popped into his head. For seven long years, Ryoken had sealed his voice away. He had only unsealed recently because of what happened to Spectre. Kiyoshi saw the look in his eyes. He really meant it when he said he wouldn't stop untill every humans on this earth perished. But he let this one ship go. That could only mean one thing. It was either the person he had been waiting for finally shown up and decided to stop him or one of the humans on that ship was the one he fell for.

Just think about those possibilities made his blood bold. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the trident. Next thing they knew, it started to glow as an enormous shockwave was released. He intended to finish what his son failed to do.

...

Ryoken was already half way back home when something important struck him. He hadn't told Yusaku how he really felt yet.

Hugging his face, he felt so stupid. He waited for that person for seven years and when the chance came, he totally forgot about it. After a moment, he calmed down and decided to return to where the ship was. Even if Yusaku ended up hating him after everything he committeed, he still the teen to know, that's all it matters.

Just as he turned back, he saw a bunch of fish was coming his way. They swam right pass him not giving him a glance, even the sharks. It was like they were running from something. He found it strange but soon, he too, noticed something abnormal in the current. Quickly swam up to the surface, he took a look. It was worse than he thought. A storm was raging on the sea. However, it wasn't any normal storm. This one was created by the trident, he was sure of it.

Going under the surface, he used his maximum speed and headed toward the ship.

The moment he arrived, a bolt of lighting struck down, cutting the ship in the half. An undescribable feeling raised up inside him as he swam under the ship remains and started looking around. When he saw Yusaku sinking down futher, he headed straight there. However, the moment he was about to reach the teen, he was slashed on the side by a sharp sword. The one who did it was the captain of the guards which came along with him. He did it since he thought Ryoken was trying to attack the prince.

Even so, Ryoken didn't back down. He grabbed Yusaku, hugged him tight then swam to land.

By the time they reached shore, the storm had passed and the sun once again graced them with its warm sunlights. Pulling both himself and Yusaku onto the white sand, Ryoken started to tremble. He lost so much blood that his face had started to turned pale. Yet, that was not his concern right now. That person, he wasn't breathing.

Pushing himself up, he pulled himself on top of Yusaku and gave him a kiss, delivering air down his throat at the same time. When he pulled away, water escaped the young prince's mouth as he coughed. He only stopped when all the water was out. After that, Ryoken returned to the sea as he heard voices from afar. Little did he knew Yusaku was awakened and was reaching his hand out while his weak voice got overpower by the sound of the wave.

"Don't go..."

...

After all his efforts, Ryoken finally managed to get under water again. Yet, his movement was slow as his wound continued to bleed. His eyesight got blurrier and blurrier untill finally, everything turned dark.


	10. Arc 9

Slowly opened his eyes, Yusaku awoke from a very long dream, one that he wished never end. His mind was hazy but he still recognised where he was, his room back at the main castle.

When a maid came in and saw him like that, the washing basin with a clean towel she was carrying fell to the floor, making a loud sound while water splashed all over floor. Even so, none of it cause his attention. He just kept on staring at one spot.

Moments later, after the maid rushed out of the room, the king along with some subjects and the royal physician arrived. Only when his father called out his name did the young prince showed some kind of reactions.

While he was getting a checkup, his hand touched the pillow. It was soaking wet.

_"I...was crying?"_

Right now, he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about during the whole time he was out. But for him to go to such length, it couldn't only be about that person. Then it hit him. Back then at the beach just before he passed out, he saw what seemed to be a wound on Ryoken's body as the merman dragged himself back into the sea.

He thought he was just hallucinated untill he heard the nearby maid said when she and some others found him, his clothes was stained with blood. They were terrified thinking he had been badly hurt. However, when they checked, they found out it wasn't actually his blood. There was only one wound on his whole body, and it was located on his shoulder. Further more, it had already crusted, so the blood couldn't come from there.

The more he heard, the tighten his fists became. His nails pinned deeply into his flesh so much that blood started to drip out between his fingers. The others were saying something but he couldn't hear what they were saying as tears ran down his cheeks.

Again, he was saved by that person. Because of him, they got hurt. Because of him, they might no longer be on this world anymore.

...

Slowly opened his eyes, Ryoken found himself in an unfamiliar place. When he turned his head to the right, he saw someone standing there talking to some electric eels. They were twice the size they should be.

As he pushed himself up, a terrible pain hit him. And he couldn't help but let out a groan.

Seemed to hace heard it, that person sent the eels away before turning back, heading toward the giant seashell bed Ryoken was in.

"I suggest you lay back down. You're just gonna risk reopening your wound."

It was then that he got a good look of them. In front of him right now was a beautiful mermaid with light pink eyes. The way her hair moved around in the water was just breath taking.

"Like what you see?" She smiled.

"Ah, sorry." He quickly looked away.

"It is fine. You aren't the first one. But I must say that was a risky move you did, swimming off without taking care of your wound first. If the sharks haven't brought me there in time, you probably be dead."

"The sharks brought you to me?"

"Yeah. Let's just say it was their way of repaying you for feeding them a feast."

"I see... If you don't mind me asking, who are you? I never seen you around Atlanta before."

"Oh, there is a good reason for that. I'm not allow there not after your father took all my rights away and banished me to this deep bad part of the sea."

"Wait, then that means you are..." Seemed to remember something, he stopped midway.

"That's right." She smirked. "I'm the one who should not be name, Aqua, the sea witch. At your service~."


	11. Arc 10

Long ago, there lived a mermaid whose beauty put even the brightest flower to shame. All the mermen were head over heels for her and wanted this gorgeous mermaid to become their wife. Yet, no matter who confessed, she always refused.

She was well loved by everyone. If she asked, many would even risk their lives to fulfill her desires. In the other mermaids eyes, she was a true Siren.

...

Then on one lovely day, she was caught red handed by the current king while trying to steal the trident for her personal use. After that, he striped her of all rights and banished her to the deepest, darkest place of the sea. From that point on, all the citizens of Atlanta were forbidden to mention her ever again.

Looking at Ryoken who was deeply in shock, Aqua let out a small giggle then leaned foward, grabbing on his shoulders.

"Face to face with the sea witch... Tell me, your highness, are you scare?"

"No. There is only one thing that I'm afraid of, and you..." He grabbed her wrists, lifting them up. "...are not it."

"I see." She smiled and pulled her hands back. "Well, I think I'm going to whip up something to eat. Do you want something? After all, you have been out for nearly 14 days now."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not hungry."

As soon as he said that, his stomach growled.

"Sounds to me, your stomach disagreed with you big time. Either way, I was going to stuff food down your throat anyways. Those lost blood isn't just going to refill themselves."

"...Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you suppose to be the bad Sea witch?"

"My lips are sealed."

"A different question then. From what I heard, you try to steal the trident. Why? Even if you have it, it would be useless. Only the ones with royal blood could make it work."

"...Someone like you...would never understand..."

...

During the meal, a great silent covered the air. Even though Aqua made her favorite dish, it tasted bland. As for Ryoken, he couldn't stop thinking about what she said earlier. He really wanted to know what she meant. However, he doubted she would even answer if he asked, so he put that aside.

The next second, Yusaku's face flashed through his eyes.

"I wonder how he is doing..."

He knew those humans who were running toward them that day would surely took good care of him. Yet, he was still worry. He wanted to see him again. It was then a crazy idea crossed his mind.

"Hey Aqua."

"What is it?"

"Can you turn me into a human?"

When she heard that, her hand stopped as she looked up straight at him.

"What?"

"I want you to turn me into a human. In other way, I need legs. You are the Sea witch so it shouldn't be too difficult for you. After all, they said you can make any wish comes true."

"So my reputation precedes me. But then you should know my price isn't cheap."

"I know. And I'm willing to offer my voice as payment."

"Now that is a bold move. The one who possesses the Siren voice is willing to give it up just for a pair of humans legs. Such temptation."

"So do we have a deal?"

Snapping her finger, Aqua summoned a piece of paper written in special ink in front of him along with what seemed to be a pen.

"This is the contract. Give it good read and sign here, I will handle the rest."

He nodded and started to read. A while later, he finally picked up the pen and signed. The moment he finished, the contract glowed bright, so bright that he had to close his eyes. He could feel himself being pulled away by something at a super high speed.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself laying on shore. However, that wasn't the important part. What important was that the fact his beautiful tail was gone. Instead, a pair of human legs took its place.

_"It works!"_

That was what he wanted to say but no sound came out.

_"My voice is really gone._" He reached his hand up, touching his neck.

"Phew. I finally caught up to you."

Looking up, he saw Aqua there. She was close, too close in fact. He had to lean back or they would have end up kissing at the slightest movement. There was a seashell necklace around her neck. It wasn't there before.

"Are you happy with the result?" She asked and he simply nod. "Good, but I must tell you, the one you are looking for is no longer here."

_"I see..."_ Ryoken performed some hand signs. Surprisingly, she understood him.

"Oh, don't worry, I have a plan." She snapped her finger and one of the eletric eels he saw before jumped out of the water. The moment it touched the ground, it transformed into a human child. "Follow him and he will lead you to where you need to go. Take this as an extra service. You'll be needing these also." She then snapped her finger again and a set of new clothes along with a pair of black shoes appeared next to him.

"Good luck~"


	12. Arc 11

After Aqua had left, Ryoken proceeded with putting the clothes she had left on. For him, the shirt was quite easy to put on. However, when he reached the pants, it was a real struggle since he couldn't stand yet. It was then the boy who had been watching him in silent made his move. He showed the young prince the easy way to put the pants on. Once that was done, he kneeled down, buttoning his shirt and helped him put on the shoes. To top everything up, he pulled out a blue hoodie cloak from the sack he was carrying and put it on the teen.

"That should do it."

_"Thank you."_ Ryoken moved his finger and wrote on the sand.

"Don't thanks me. The hard part has yet to come."

After that, his walking session offically began. It took him half a day to keep his balance and another half a day of training to be able to walk just like a humans being. In the end, they spent the night on the beach. The next morning, they were set. Holding the little one hand, Ryoken calmly let the boy drag him around. When they were a few miles from the beach, they came across a coachman.

The boy then introduced himself as Jay and Ryoken as his brother. When he explained that they were on their way to the kingdom to meet their long lost sister, the man was more than happy to let them aboard. He was heading there anyways, so it was convinced for them.

Sitting on the back with him, the teen rested his back against the soft hay. He stared at the boy for a little while before patting lightly on his shoulder. When he felt that, he turned around to see Ryoken writting on the wooden plank.

_"So your name is Jay."_

"Yeah."

_"That's quite a unique name."_

"Aqua gave it to me after she found my twin and I nearly dead when she was out looking for some ingredients to make medicine."

_"You two were abandoned?"_

"Seems so. Aqua had no reason to lie to us. And before you say anything else, know this. She is the nicest mermaid there is."

_"I understand."_

"Rest. It will take us at least a day to get there."

_"Alright."_

Meanwhile, the royal army was deployed under king Kiyoshi's order. He never imagined there would be one day when his son would suddenly go missing. He couldn't use the trident for this as that power had been sealed off after he using it too many time

"I don't care if you have to tear the sea apart, find him!"

...

After a one day and night trip, Ryoken and Jay arrived at their destination. Saying goodbye to the nice coachman, they continued their way to the palace. To Ryoken, everything was strange and he couldn't help being attracted by them. As for Jay, he didn't really care.

After chasing after him for an hour straight, Jay finally managed to bring the young prince to the castle. However, they were stopped at the front gate.

"Hold! This isn't the place for kid like you. Run along now."

"We are here to see the prince." He said while still holding Ryoken's hand tight.

"Look. No matter how much you admire the prince, we can't let you in. Do you understand?"

"Not even for a little bit?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... Let's head back, brother."

Ryoken was unwilling to but when he saw the look in the boy's eyes, he nodded his head. When they were one step away, he said.

"On my command, turn back and run as fast you can."

Then they took another step. Just when the guard turned around, walking back to his post, Jay shouted.

"Now!"

Just like that, Ryoken quickly turned around and ran. Surprised, the guards failed to stop them. As those men slowly closed in to them, Jay stopped and held his hands out. The next second, electric shot out from his fingers, shocking them.

Once they were taken care of, he quickly chased after the teen. However, he only managed to take a few steps forward before being surrounded by a group of knights. It seemed they heard the guards' yelling. There was no gap in their defense. Just what one would expect from the royal knight.

Taking a deep breath, Jay sat down and looked at them with a smile on his lips. Even if he was stopped here, Ryoken was still free.

"I hope you won't let all my efforts go to waste."

...

After a bunch of rest, Yusaku was finally able to leave his room. Right now, he was heading toward the garden under the escort of the captain of the royal guards. He found it unnecessary but since his father insisted, he had no choice but to accept the arrangement.

Along the way, he thought of all the worst possible outcomes. Yet, he didn't expect someone to run like a maniac around the castle and ended up bumping right into him just as he was turning at the corner.

Due to the crash, that person fell on their back. Yusaku would have been in the same situation if the knight didn't catch him in time.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"Y-yeah..."

At the same time, the other knight showed up and arrested the mysterious person. He couldn't see their face since it was shrouded in a hood. From what he could tell, they were a teen around his age.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the knight.

"Our apologize, sir. This one along with a little boy managed to get through the front gate. We were just trying to catch them before they caused any damage."

"You all clearly fail to do that."

"We'll accept any punishment you gave us."

"Only death could atone your lack of training. If they were assassins, his highness could have die!"

"Alright, Faust. That's enough."

"But!"

"Just make sure you give them extra training after this"

"Roger."

"Now then, what is your purpose for coming here?" He asked but received no answer.

"Hey! His highness is asking you a question." One of the knights then twisted his wrist. He was clearly in pain but even when he opened his mouth, no words came out.

_"Don't tell me he is muted."_

"Stop!"

"As you wish."

"The boy who came along, did he mention why they were here?"

"If I remember right, he said they came here to meet you, your highness."

Just as he wondering why, the mysterious teen successfully escaped the grips of the knights and rushed toward him. Everyone was so surprised that they didn't have any chance to react. When they finally realized what was going on, Yusaku was sitting on the ground with that person in his lap, hugging his neck.

Due to his sudden action, the hood was now down, revealing his beautiful white hair. That hair color along with the warmness he was feeling, he recognised them anywhere.

"Ryoken...?"

The next second, he felt that person hugging him tighter like to confirmed his suspicion. However, immediately after, their grip loosened. Yusaku called out again but he didn't answer. When he happened to touch Ryoken's waist, a really bad feeling sttuck him. And when he looked at it, the palm of his hand was stained in blood.

"Bring me the Royal Physician! Hurry!"

"Right away, your highness!" They bowed then quickly ran in the other direction while Yusaku hugged that person tight and carried him back to his room.

"Don't worry, Ryoken, you are going to be alright. I won't let you die!"


	13. Arc 12

As the silver moonlight shone in through the big arch shaped window, Ryoken slowly opened his eys. Everything was a big blur to him. He only remembered hearing Yusaku calling out his name then nothing. He tried to move but his body had no strength left. At the same time, he felt a sting coming from his rib. He could only imagine how all the running he did today affect his wound.

Suddenly, he felt some warm air blowing on his cheek. The moment he turned his head to the left to see what was causing it, his heart skipped a beat. Laying next to him sleeping soundly was none other than the young prince himself. He didn't notice it before but one of Yusaku's hand was actually under his neck while the other one was on his chest. His face burned up as his heart started to race. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Before he noticed, that person opened his eyes and gazed back at him with a smile on his lips.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Ryoken wanted to say he was fine but even when his lips were moving, no sound came out. He completely forgot about his deal with Aqua. Yusaaku didn't seem to put it to mind as he carefully pulled the teen closer to him.

When he looked at him with a questioning look, he explained that due to all the running he did earlier, his wound reopen again. The Physician had already taken care of it. However, since he lost a lot of blood, his body tempurate dropped rapidly. So the most important thing right now was to keep him warm.

Yusaku said all that with a poker face but Ryoken could see his ears slowly turning red.

Giving Yusaku a slight nod, he showed the teen he understood. There were at least four layers of blanket on top of him. That why he wasn't trembling much from the coldness as he should be. Combined with the warmness he was currently getting from Yusaku's body, he didn't feel cold anymore.

"Sorry... Because of me, you were hurt."

The moment he heard that, Ryoken did all he could to lift his hand up and touch Yusaku's shoulder. His lips were once again moving. It was easy enough to make out what he was trying to say.

_"Now we are even."_

"Ryoken..."

_"I almost forgot. How is your wound?"_

"Thanks to you, it had completely healed."

_"That's good to know." _He smiled.

"It is my turn to ask you something. Why do you look like this?"

_"I made a deal with the Sea Witch. In exchange for my voice, she would give me human legs."_

"Sea Witch?! Why would you do something like that? She could have tricked you! Or worst, you could have gotten badly hurt!"

_"It was the only way I could see you again."_

"Still!"

_"I haven't forgot how you risk your life just to do the same thing, Yusaku."_

"T-that was different!"

_"Really? How?"_

"Well...um... I didn't make a deal with the Sea Witch."

The moment he heard that, Ryoken bursted out in laugh while Yusaku's face turned dark pink from embarrassment. It was then he remembered about the old days when he would accidentally say something silly and Ryoken would laugh about it.

Looking at the laughing white hair teen, a smile appeared on his lips as he hugged him tighter.

_"I guess something never changes."_


	14. Arc 13

The next morning, the first thing Yusaku did after both he and Ryoken have woken up was taking to the teen to the dinning room. However, the young prince didn't let him take one step off the bed as he directly carried him up and walked all the way there. It was so embarrassing that Ryoken's face turned red. Pulling on Yusaku's shirt, he wanted to signal the teen to put him down but he refused.

When he saw that, there was nothing he could do but buried his burning face in that person's chest, avoiding the gaze of others. Arriving at their destination moments later, they found a feast was waiting for them. All of the dishes were specially prepared to help Ryoken regain his lost blood and energy.

As Yusaku moved away aftter putting him down on a chair, Ryoken spotted Jay near there, enjoying the foods in front of him. It was no surprise that all the ones he choose were meat. The moment the boy saw him, he gave a simple sign to say the food was delicious and the mermaid prince smiled while gaving him a slight nod. After that, he and that person enjoyed their meal.

It got a bit messy since Ryoken wasn't really familiar to how humans eat their food. Luckily, no one said anything about the mess he made. As for Yusaku, he just chuckled and wiped the leftover sauce from hís cheek.

When they were all finished, Jay came to the teen and told him it was time for him to head back. His mission was to escort Ryoken to see Yusaku. Now that they have met, there was no reason for him to continue being here. Again, he planned to write on the table using his finger. Yet, before he could, Jay said.

"There is no need for all the troubles. Just do hand sign. I can understand them."

_"You do?"_

"Yeah. Aqua taught me and my twins in case something came up."

_"She really prepared you both for everything."_

"I told you, she is the nicest mermaid there is."

_"Do you really have to go? I don't think Yusaku mind if you stay for a few more days."_

"I can't keep her waiting any longer. I want to hurry and go home."

_"I see. Have a safe trip."_

"I will."

With that said, he took a few steps back. The moment he stopped, his body started to glow. Slowly, it turned into tiny lights and flew out the window. Just before he vanished completely, Jay said.

"You want to know why Aqua tried to steal the trident, right?"

_"How did you..."_

"I overheard your conversation with her, that's all. I'll tell you. She needs it to reclaim what rightly belong to her, the precious thing your father took from her."

And he was gone.

"It seems I just overheard something I shouldn't." Yusaku who had been silent all these time said. "But I'm surprise. I didn't think I would get to witness you using hand sign."

_"Don't tell me you can understand them too!"_

"I would be lying if I said no."

_"Aren't you just guessing?"_

"What make you say that?"

_"Hand sign...is a anicent type of communication invented by my ancestors. Beside my kind, unless they were taught, no one should know what they mean."_

"Maybe a human saw your ancestors using it and cracked the codes after years of researching because I remember reading about it in a book."

_"If that's the case, they must be very smart."_

"Yeah." He smiled.

_Deep under the sea, the ruin of the lost city..._

Arriving at their destination after a long swim, Aqua headed toward the only intact building which was a big shrine while Kay, the eletric eel kept watch of their surrounding. Suddenly, the statues placed near there started to move. Seeing that, he quickly pushed her out of the way as one launched its attack.

Then it was an all out attack. Kay was wounded badly while protecting her. When they were about to pull a combine attack again, Aqua touched her seashell necklace and started to sing. The moment they heard that, the statues stopped and slowly returned to their post. However, there was one that was immuted. Aiming the arrow at the mermaid from the hidden spot while she checked on her eel company, it fired.

Yet, just before it could reach her, another eel appeared and destroyed the stone arrow. The statue planned to shoot again but it was smacked into pieces before it could do so.

"Jay!"

"Are you alright, Aqua?"

"Thanks to you." She smiled. "Since you are back, I presume you brought the prince to where he wanted to go."

"Yeah. The two of them have already met."

"That's good."

"How are you holding up, brother?"

"I'm fine. It is just a few scratches."

After that, the three of them headed toward the shrine. The moment they reached the door, Aqua's seashell necklace glowed and it slowly opened, inviting them in. Deep inside, they found a glass coffin sealed by an ancient spell. Taking a deep breath, she once again started to sing. The moment the song ended, the seal was broken as the Siren who was trapped inside opened her eyes and broke free.

"Finally! After thousands of year, I'm free!" She let out a laugh then swam to Aqua. "Are you the one who set me free?"

"I am."

"Then you deserve a reward. Tell me, what do you want?"

"I need you to help me get the trident."

"Ho? You want to rule the sea?"

"I could careless about that. It is the only thing that could tell me where-- No, you don't need to know about that."

"It is a secret huh. Well no matter, if that is what you desire, I will grant you it." She smiled wickedly.


	15. Arc 14

After Jay left, Yusaku proposed to show Ryoken around the castle. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know the teen was super excited. It was written all over his face. And this time, the young prince let his merman friend used his legs. However, Yusaku made it clear that if Ryoken felt any pain, he must tell him right away. The merman prince then replied him with a simple nod.

There were a lot of things Ryoken had never seen before, things he didn't think exist. This tour was a great experience for him. As they made their way to the garden, they bumped into the captain of the guard, Faust. Ryoken remembered him, he was next to Yusaku when he first got here and the one who wounded him. The moment their eyes met, the knight furrowed his brows.

"My apologize. Have we met before? You look really familiar."

"His name is Ryoken, a friend of mine." Yusaku stepped forward, shielding him. "You might recognise him if I say he was the one who broke into the castle with a small boy the other day."

"Ah, I see. I heard you got a serious wound. How are you feeling now?"

"He's fine. Thank you for asking. I hope you don't mind, Faust, he is muted so I'll be doing all the talking for him."

"Of couse not, your highness. I should get back to my training, please excuse me." He bowed then left.

Only when he was out a sight did Yusaku let out a relife sigh.

"That was close. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah. Thanks to you."_

"I'm sorry for what he did back then. He was just doing his job."

_"I don't blame him. If I was in the same situation, I would do the same."_

"Anyway, let's head to the garden. You will be amazed of how beautiful the flowers are this season." He smiled and grabbed Ryoken's hand.

As they continued their little tour, on the second floor of the opposite building, a middle age man was gazing at them through the window. The moment he saw Ryoken's earings, his eyes sharpened. At the same time, the door slowly opened as Faust walked in.

"I heard you want to see me, your majesty."

"Indeed. Tell me about the creature you saw on the day of the shipwreck, the one which tried to take my son's life."

...

Arriving at the garden, Ryoken was amazed. The flowers' color weren't as unique as the one he chased after years ago. However, when stood together, they created a colorful painting which took his breaths away. But that wasn't the best part.

Under Yusaku's lead, they headed to the center. And when the young prince clapped his hands, a flock of butterflies took fly, circling around them before disappeared in the blue sky.

"So, do you like my little surprise?"

_"Yeah! That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"_

"That's good. Seeing you happy makes me happy too."

_"Yusaku."_

"Hm?"

_"There is something I have been meaning to tell you. It is also one of the reasons I came all this way to see you."_

"You...look serious. Is it something bad?"

The next second, a gust of wind blew pass the flowers causing their petals to fly into the air and rained down on the two teens as Yusaku felt something hot on his lips. By the moment he realized what was going on, that person had already pulled back.

"Ryoken... You..."

_"This is what I have been trying to tell you."_ He smiled as he lowered his hands and moved his lips. It was only three words but those three words struck him harder than anything.

_"I love you."_

Only when he was out a sight did Yusaku let out a relife sigh.

"That was close. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"I'm sorry for what he did back then. He was just doing his job."

"I don't blame him. If I was in the same situation, I would do the same."

"Anyway, let's head to the garden. You will be amazed of how beautiful the flowers are this season." He smiled and grabbed Ryoken's hand.

As they continued their little tour, on the second floor of the opposite building, a middle age man was gazing at them through the window. The moment he saw Ryoken's earings, his eyes sharpened. At the same time, the door slowly opened as Faust walked in.

"I heard you want to see me, your majesty."

"Indeed. Tell me about the creature you saw on the day of the shipwreck, the one which tried to take my son's life."

Arriving at the garden, Ryoken was amazed. The flowers' color weren't as unique as the one he chased after years ago. However, when stood together, they created a colorful painting which took his breaths away. But that wasn't the best part.


	16. Arc 15

Leaving the dreamy garden behind, Yusaku led Ryoken to the training ground. Throughout the whole way there, he didn't say a word unlike he did before. And if the merman prince was to suddenly turn his way, he would look away, avoiding his gaze. The only thing that didn't change was the fact they were still holding hand.

Ryoken didn't show it but he was both happy and sad at the same time. After all these years, he finally got to confess his feeling to the one he loved most in the world. However, it also had a downside as it would seem Yusaku hated him now. He did force a kiss on the teen, and he might already have someone he liked. All his words and action put the young prince at a tight spot.

Seemed to feel something was wrong, Yusaku stopped. And before Ryoken got a clue of what was going on, that person lifted his chin up, placing a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened as the young prince pulled back.

"I don't hate you. I...just didn't know what to say."

"Ryoken, I--"

Before he got a chance to finish, a voice echoed from behind. His body jumped as his face turned dark pink. While he tried to cover up the situation with the knight, the merman reached his hand up, touching his lips.

As the memory of what just happened flashed through his head, his face burned up. Now it was his turn to look away. He really couldn't look at that person in the face anymore.

Once the knight had left, Yusaku pulled him somewhere out of sight, kissing him over and over again.

"If you don't look at me, I won't stop untill you do." He was serious. Ryoken could tell from the tone of his voice.

Slowly, he turned his head, looking at him with teary eyes. He was overwhelmed.

"Sorry... I made you cry." He said while wiping his tear away. "Ryoken, I need you to listen to what I am about to say very carefully. Can you do that for me?"

The teen replied him with a simple nod.

"I...have been thinking a lot about what I should do. You're my best friend, Ryoken, and I don't want to hurt you."

_"Yusaku, I don't understand."_

"We can't be friend anymore... Because I too, am in love you."

_"You...love me...?"_

"Yeah."

"_But then..."_ Seemed to think of something, he blushed hard.

"Can you feel it? My heart beats only for you. It has been liked that ever since the day we met. Seeing you was the only thing I look forward to every time I went to the Summer Castle. And when you smile, all my troubles melted away."

_"I__f you really love me, why didn't you say anything about it? Because you were affair our friendship would be ruined?"_

"Of couse not. We live in two different world. Our races are enemy. I can't ask you to turn your back against everyone you loved, your people, just to be with me. It would crush you."

_"You're right. But it would kill me if I can't be with you."_

"Ryoken..."

_"I made my decision a long time ago, Yusaku. Just as fish can't live without water, I can't live without you. My father and my people will understand... Because they too, have someone they love."_

"I understand. That's why I won't hold back anymore."

...

As night fell, stars came out to play, Ryoken woke up from his deep slumber. Even asleep, Yusaku continued to hug him tightly, carefully avoided touching his wound at the same time.

Thinking of all the things they were doing earlier, Ryoken blushed hard. He just wanted to nuzzle against the young prince's chest and go back to sleep. Suddenly, he noticed something. Yusaku had a birthmark right where his heart was. He found the shape familiar as he had seen it somewhere before. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. In the end, he fell asleep and forgot all about it.


	17. Arc 16

While every living creature slowly fell asleep, under the sea, the ruler of the sea was shedding his tears after fourteen long years. By now, prince Ryoken was assumed dead since nearly twenty days have passed since he went missing. And king Kiyoshi only had himself to blame. Even if it was wrong, if he had locked the young merman in his room after what happened to Spectre, this would have never happened.

As he continued to repeat the word "sorry" over and over again, he suddenly heard a beautiful voice. Feeling something was wrong, he grabbed the trident as his mind was starting to go dizzy. Shortly after, Aqua along with her two giant eels and the mysterious Siren made their appearances.

"Hmph. I thought it was weird that you haven't come out of the palace like the others. Turned out, the trident was shielding you from my song."

"You...! Aqua, what have you done?!"

"What I have to."

"Why don't we cut the chitchat and go straight to the point. Hand over the trident."

"I don't think so. I'm going to seal you back to where you belong!" He pointed it at her as it started to glow.

"Are you sure about that?"

The next second, four guards appeared from behind the throne and attacked him. Using the trident's power, he pushed them away without actually badly hurting them. However, more and more came untill finally, it fell from his hand as he was restrained.

Swimming there, she leaned down, picking it up then pointed it at him.

"Not so mighty now, are you? I was just going to have them throw you in the dungeon. But since you decided to be the tough guy, enjoy being a statue!" The trident lighted up with her words and fired a light beam at Kiyoshi. The next second, he turned into stone.

"You didn't have to go so far."

"I know. But it isn't everyday I got my hand on the most powerful weapon of the sea." She smiled wickedly.

"Well, thank you for your help. If you would kindly hand it over--"

"That's not happening."

"What?"

"Oh my dear, I agreed to help you get the trident as your reward for releasing me out. But I didn't say anything about letting you use it."

"You tricked me!"

"It's your fault for being so foolish! For someone who risked everything to set me free, you really should have done more research. It's late but now, I can continue with my plan of making every single living creature my slaves."

"I won't let you do that!"

"And you really should leave when I'm still nice." She glanced.

"We aren't going anywhere without the trident!" Said Jay as he showed his sharp teeth. "Hand it over to Aqua! Or I will bite your arm off along with it!"

Then, the water around him turned red as he was attacked by his twin.

"Kay! What are you doing?!" Aqua shouted out.

Jay could feel something was wrong, so he did what he could to knock Kay off. After that, he retreated next to the Siren with the big chunk of meat in his mouth while the mermaid caught his twin as he slowly fell.

"Stupid eel, your brother has been under my control ever since we got here." She smirked. "A Siren's voice is special you see. Once its potential has been fully unlocked, it doesn't matter if I stop singing, unless I set them free, those who hear my song will be my puppets forever!"

"Now, disappeared!"


	18. Arc 17

The following morning, after cleaning themselves up and getting new clothes, Yusaku and Ryoken once again headed toward the dinning room. They were starving.

When they arrived, they saw a middle age man who Ryoken assumed was Yusaku's father. The vibe the merman was getting out of him was very similar to his own father. It made him wonder if this was because they are both kings.

Seemed to notice them, he stopped and looked up. After quickly greeting him, Yusaku introduced Ryoken. He was very specific about his friend being muted. As the man's gazed fell on him, the merman bowed. He greeted them both back with a smile on his lips. After that, they sat down at the table and started eating.

During the meal, he showed great interest on Ryoken's earings. He kept asking questions left and right. As the only one who could understand him, Yusaku translated everything while the merman came up with lies almost instantly after he had heard the question. He was well awarded if someone was to find out about his true identity, it would be trouble.

When he finally stopped, they thought the danger had passed. They were wrong as what he said next shocked them.

"It must be fun for you to walk around pretend to be a human, am I right, Ryoken? Or should I say prince of Atlanta?"

"Father, what are you talking about? Ryoken--"

"I thought I raise you better than this, Yusaku. There is no point in lying to me. Those earings are sacred treasure belong to the underwater kingdom. They has been passed down for generations and only the member of royal family who was chosen by the previous wearer gets them."

_"How did you..."_

"Breakfast is over. Faust, take Yusaku back to his room and make sure he stay there."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"What? I'm not going anywhere!"

He fought back but it was no use. With a simple chop to the back of his neck, the knight successfully knocked him out. After that, he carried the teen on his shoulder and left. Ryoken tried to grab him. However, he was stopped by the other knights as they blocked him with their swords.

"There's no need for you to be so work up."Yusaku is my son. I won't do anything to hurt him." The king then finished his glass of wine. "Now, where were we?"

Under the watch of the knights, Ryoken processed to come closer. He wanted to write but then he remembered the writing here is totally different from what his race used, so the man might not understand them. Again, he was shock when the man told him to use hand signs.

He then explained that he was here to cause no harm, he just wanted to see Yusaku. The merman also told him about how they met.

"So that's why he wanted to go to the Summer Castle so badly." He sighed. "When he begged me to let him go there after overhearing my convisation with the lucky survival of the recent shipwreck, I knew something was up. The way he asked the poor sailor, it showed he knew exactly what we were dealing with but he said nothing about it." He took a long pause before continuning.

"I thought I was being too hard on him for making him learn different things from drawn till dusk. But turned out, it was the right choise. If I haven't, he would have ended up being shark bait!"

_"I understand how you feel. But I never thought of hurting him. Not for a single moment."_

"If you think I'm going to thank you for saving my son from the horrible storm your father casted upon him and his crew, you are greatly mistaken! Nothing good ever comes from your race."

Receiving the sign from their king, the knights restained Ryoken.

"For causing multiple shipwrecks and murders, you will be punished under our laws! Take him to the dungeon!"

"Roger!"

...

Being thrown in the cell, the merman prince crashed hard on the ground as the door was closed shut and locked. Slowly pushed himself up, he moved to the wall and rested his back against it.

There was a million things going through his mind. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared outside the cell. It was so bright that he had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Jay laying on the ground with a puddle of blood forming below him.

Rushing there, he checked on the boy. There were wounds all over his body. However, the one hidden under his cape shocked the merman the most. His back, there wasn't any flesh left. Meanwhile, Jay slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the teen. With his weak voice, he called out then opened the palm of his right hand.

One look and Ryoken recognized them immediately. They were in different size but it was Aqua's seashell necklace and the contract between them.

"Something bad...has happened... Take...them...and save her... You are...the only one...can..." And he took his final breath.

At the same moment, the sky went dark as thunder and lightning torn up the sky. It wasn't normal. Even if a storm was coming, the weather wouldn't change so quickly.

_"The trident!"_

The thought his father declaring war on humans didn't strike him at all. No matter what he might do or say, Ryoken knew his father, he would never do something like this as it might lead to the destruction of their own kind.

Turning back, he paid his respect to Jay then took the necklace and scroll. As he did, they returned to their normal size. He remembered the eel telling him while they were still traveling together, if something happened to the contract, the deal would be neutralized. He would got his voice back. However, it would also mean he lost his chance to be with Yusaku as a human forever.

Without any hesitation, he torn the contract into pieces. Right after that, crack appeared on the seashell necklace and it broke. From it, tiny lights flew out, surrounding Ryoken. As they slowly faded away, the charming merman prince was revealed with his beautiful glimmering blue tail.

Taking a deep breath, he started to sing. It wasn't every long before the two standing guard outside appeared before his cell. It was then he stopped and commanded them to let him out. They did just so.

Reaching his hand out, he took Jay's cold hand and made him a promise before finally leaving with the help of the guards.

"Don't worry, no matter what it takes, I'll save Aqua."

"Rest in peace...my friend."


	19. Arc 18

Being awoken by the sound of the terrifying thunder, Yusaku pushed himself up and rushed to the door. He almost fell as he was in a dizzy state. However, when he got there, he found it it was lock. Banging his fist on the door, he shouted out but there didn't seem to be anyone around. That's why he turned to the window. Too bad it was lock too.

Looking around, his eyes fell on the chair. He didn't give it much thought as he grabbed it and used it to break down the window. As the glass scattered, a bolt of lightning struck down, hitting the ground right underneath it. There was no guarantee another one won't strike down the moment Yusaku climbed out but he didn't care as he quickly made a rope out of blanket and bedsheets then climbed down. Luckily, nothing bad happened.

After that, he headed toward the dungeon. Knowing his father, he was sure that's the place where Ryoken was being held. He was also ready to fight the guards but he didn't need to. There was no one around. And when he saw Jay's body while searching the cells for the merman prince, he knew something was up. A prisoner there was even kind enough to tell him about the beautiful singing he heard.

_"Ryoken got his voice back? That means..."_

After paying his respect, he once again rushed out. This time, it was to the courtyard. Fault and some other knights spotted him when he was almost there and tried to bringing him back. However, the teen easily passed through them. As he continued to run, lightning started to rain down on the whole kingdom. At this moment, the royal magician chanted a protecting spell.

"Come to me, Firewall Dragon!" He yelled out.

The next moment, a magnificent white dragon fierced through the dark clouds and swopped down. When it was close enough, Yusaku jumped on its back and hanged on tight.

"Take me to sea. Hurry!"

The dragon then let out a mighty roar and flew passed the barrier, disappering into the clouds.

...

Arriving at Atlanta, Ryoken was shock by what he saw at the gate, an army of mermans and mermaids ready to march into battle. He wanted to talk to them but a dolphin stopped him. He recognised it. It was the same dolphin which helped him with Spectre. However, it seemed to be in pain although there was no physical wound.

It told him a few things before suddenly showing aggression and attacking him. Quickly dodging it, Ryoken swam toward the secret tunnel leading to the palace and escaped. He had a very good idea what was going on thanked to the little one.

Aqua freed the Siren who had been sealed off for thousands of years. And with the power of her voice, she enslaved all the creatures in the sea. The dolphin had a strong mind, so it was able to resist longer than its friends. But even it had a limit. One other thing for sure, she was plannimg to conquer mainland.

As he exited through the secret door in the throne room, he heard voices. When he took a look, he saw the legendary Siren talking to some soldiers. He also found Aqua. She was being held captive inside a magic bubble all beaten up. Ryoken wasn't sure if she was still breathing or not.

Another thing that caught his attention was the trident itself. Inside of its usual shiny golden color, it was pitch black. He remembered his father once said the trident reflected its welder soul and heart. And that color was not something wanted to see. On top of that, dark energy was overflowing from it. Being so close made him feel sick.

_"I need to get it away from her."_

He waited till they started to move then slowly came out behind one of the pillars and followed them. He caught a glimpse of his father in stone but he had no time to be sad or blame himself over it. He had a war to stop.


	20. Arc 19

Sneaking on the battleship the Siren was controlling, Ryoken slowly moved closer as the army marched forward. When he got close enough, he stayed behind the throne waiting patiently for an opening. He only got one chance.

Before he noticed, they reached the surface. He already saw how bad things were when the royal guard was taking him to the sea on the back of a dragon but it had gotten out of hand. Everything he was witnessing, it struck him as the end of the world. Even if she didn't order an attack, the lightning storm would erase all living creature on the surface.

_"I need to get it back now!"_

Grabbing on the throne while carefully reaching his hand out, Ryoken aimed at the trident which was placed next to her. However, just when his fingers were about to touch it, something or rather someone charged at him, knocking him over and pinned him down. It was a boy who looked exactly like Jay.

"How naive." She grabbed the trident and walked toward him on a pair of human legs. "Did you really think I have no idea you were there?"

"I never expected it to be easy."

"Well said." She leaned down and directed her attention to his tail. "This color, you must be the prince."

"I am."

"And what might your name is?"

"You don't deserve to know."

"Don't be so grumpy. I'll tell you my name too. How does that sound?"

"You aren't getting anything out of me."

"You're tough one, aren't you? Alright, how about I killed Aqua before your eyes? I know you and her aren't that close but from what I heard, are you really gonna let your savior die?" She smiled wickedly.

"Ryoken. My name is Ryoken."

"See? That was so hard. As for me, my name is Leviathan, the last existing Siren."

"What you are doing is wrong."

"Oh, save me the lesson, honey. You're the first one who rejected my way of thinking. What is the point of having all these power if you don't put it to use."

"The same reason why those Siren sealed you in that coffin. We only want to live in peace!"

"Funny hearing that from you. You killed a lot of innocent humans with your singing, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. However, unlike you, I know when to stop."

"You know, you really are getting on my nerve." Kay groaned then bit hard on Ryoken's shoulder. Very soon later, the taste of blood filled the little one mouth.

While the merman struggled with the pain, Leviathan continued.

"It's ashame I can't turn you into a puppet like the others. The one who possesses the Siren voice will naturally be immune to another. But it would be a waste killing someone handsome like you, so..." She smiled while pointing the trident at him. "...have fun being a statue for the rest of your life."

It started to glow as dark energy gathered at the tip. Yet, just before the beam fired at him, Yusaku fell from the sky right on top of the Siren. After that, he wrapped his arm around her neck while reaching for the weapon. However, she wasn't that easy to deal with.

Shaking him off, she grabbed and threw him forward before aiming at him. Luckily, Yusaku managed to dodge the attack midair but the part of the ship behind him wasn't so lucky. It got completely destroy.

Then, with a call from her, water circled around the solders waist and brought them onto the ship. Together, they launched an attack on him. Ryoken wanted to help but he just couldn't shake Kay off. He was strong, too strong. And when it seemed they have him corner, Firewall Dragon blasted them away with a fireball. Even so, they just kept on coming back.

Since she was in a very bad mood, Leviathan focused all her attention on dealing with the dragon on the sky. She didn't even notice the female mermaid was awake.

"Prince...Ryoken..."

"Aqua! Are you alright?"

"Sing..."

"What?"

"Sing...and wake...them up..."

It was then that it hit him. Leviathan used her voice to put every sea creatures under her spell. Which means he could undo the process by using his. Taking a deep breath, he let his voice roam as his clear sapphire started to glow.

Once they heard that, the soldiers stopped, even Kay opened his mouth and slowly moved back. The Siren couldn't have that as she once again aimed at him but Yusaku grabbed one of the solders lance and threw it at her. That pissed her off and the attack was directed to him. Only this time, he was in no position to dodge. Firewall couldn't come as he was trapped in a giant water bubble.

Surprisingly, Aqua made it in time and created a protect barrier shielding them all. However, it drained her of the little energy she had left. She would have fell if the young prince hadn't caught her. Just when Leviathan planned to attack again, a stream of water in the shape of dragon rised from the sea and charged at her. It bit off her left arm which was gripping tight to the trident then circled back to where the human prince and the mermaid were.

After that, it dropped the weapon into her lap while the Siren's pressed hard, trying to stop the bleeding as her legs turned back into fish tail. For some reasons, Aqua got a very familiar vibe from it.

"Jay?"

There was no respond as it turned away and returned to the sea. Meanwhile, Ryoken finished his song and everyone got their senses back.

"Can you..." Aqua gazed at Yusaku.

"Ah, sure." He grabbed the trident then threw it at the mermaid prince "Ryoken, catch!"

As he approached her, she continued to let out curses words. The right thing was to seal her back in the coffin but he decided to put an end to thing once and for all. In the blink of an eye, she was nothing more a pile of dust on the deck. And with that, everything ended.


	21. Arc 20

A few moments later, after Ryoken used the trident to undo everything Leviathan did, the blue sky along with warm sunlights were upon them once again. It also regained its shiny golden color which made everyone very happy.

Pulling him to a corner, Yusaku carefully took care of the wound on his shoulder while Aqua got treat by some mermaids. Through all the process, Ryoken couldn't stop blushing. How could he not when all of his people was gazing at them.

The others didn't know what their relationship was but since he put his life on the line to help their prince, he wasn't a bad human.

"All done."

"Thanks, Yusaku."

"No problem." He smiled.

"However, it doesn't change what you did back then was risky."

"I couldn't just let her kill you."

"That doesn't mean it's a good idea to jump off a dragon from that height!"

"If I can do everything all over again, I still wouldn't choose any other way." He said while hugging the merman tight. He then continued before placing a kiss on those soft lips. "For me, a world without you isn't worth living."

It wasn't just Ryoken whose face was burning up but everyone around them too. Mostly the ones who were still single. At least now, they understood why this human stuck like glue to their prince.

"Well, now that's interesting. Don't you agree, Kay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go home. If we are lucky, we can take a nap before his majesty came for my head."

"As you wish."

"A-Aqua, wait!" Ryoken called out.

"Hm?"

"About Jay... Sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize about. It was because of my stupid action, he died."

"But..."

"Ryo--No, your highness. I'm grateful that you care about me but this isn't the first time someone close to me perish. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Then, at least before you go..." As he let go of the trident, it glowed and flew to the mermaid "...put it to good use."

"Why...?" Aqua looked at him confusing.

"That day when he left the palace to return to you, Jay told us about why you need the trident." Yusaku who had been silent all these time. "I'm sure Ryoken want you to find what you had lost."

"He's right. Just consider it my way of repaying you for saving my life." He smiled.

Aqua didn't say it but her eyes were saying so many things, one of them being "thank you". Reaching her hand out, she grabbed it and it glowed bright, so bright that they have to close their eyes. And when the light died out, the trident flew back to Ryoken as she looked down.

"At least now... I don't have any regret left." She smiled sadly.

"I don't understand. Did you not find it?"

"There...was nothing for me to find in the beginning. I knew it the day your father took him from me, I would never be able to see him again, my baby."

"You're a mother?" His eyes widened.

"Shocking, isn't it? But yeah, I was a mother."

"It doesn't make any sense! Why would my father take your baby?"

"Because he is the labor of my love with a human."

"...You violated the sacred rules."

"Yeah."

"That human, if he loved you so much, where is he now?" Asked Yusaku.

"He died while sailing out into a storm, trying to find me after I didn't show up at shore like usual. I was trapped in the dungeon then, so there was nothing I couldn't do."

"Aqua..."

"I'm fine. After I'm judged for my crimes, I'll be able to see them both again."

"You can't die."

"Father!" Yusaku shouted out.

"Stand down, everyone." Ryoken commanded and all the merman guards lowered their weapons.

"And why not?"

"Because your baby isn't dead."

"What!?"

"He's right."

"King Kiyoshi..."

"Father, you are alright!"

"Yeah. Thanks to all of you." The trident then flew back to him. "Long time no see, king Kaidou."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ryoken looked at them.

"We meet once before when he came to me with a baby boy in his arm."

"Baby boy?" He glanced at Yusaku. "Don't tell me..."

Suddenly, Ryoken started to unbutton Yusaku's shirt. Pulling the side open, he took a look of the birthmark again. At this moment, he finally remembered where he saw it. This shape was carved all over the cave where Aqua lived.

"You didn't really think I would kill off an innocent new born, would you?"

"How much are you planning to torment me? I could never forget how my baby looks like!"

"I know. But even you know what magic can do." He tapped the trident on the deck and Ryoken felt a breeze blew pass them.

"What did you just do, father?"

"I simply just removed barrier I casted on him a long time ago."

After that, it was a heart warming scene between Aqua and Yusaku even though he still had a bit trouble accepting everthing.

"Why did my father hand Yusaku to you?"

"Her husband was my older brother. I remember how happy he was when talking about her. She was the light of his life."

**"Next time, I will introduce you to her and our son too."**

_"Brother... I did good, right?"_

The next second, a young man in spirit form apppeared next to him and pat his shoulder with a smile.

"_Yeah, you did. Thank you, Kaidou."_


	22. Epilogue

_Many years later..._

Sitting on a boulder which was near to shores while feeling the crashing waves, the old merman gazed at rhe beautiful sunset. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from behind along with a very unique sound. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. His heart had already known.

Sat down next to him, an old man placed the cane leaning against it then relaxed.

"I didn't think you would come, Yusaku."

"Well, I have a hunch I would find you here. I'm glad it turns out to be true."

"How long have it been?"

"85 years 9 months 25 days."

"And here I thought I was the only one keeping trace of time." He let out a small laugh. "Does your queen know you are here?"

"Yeah, she even told me to take the knights along."

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She is. How about you?"

"Same."

"I see. Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"That year, if I had followed you, thing would have turned out differently."

"Why would I be mad at you when we both made that choice?" Ryoken gazed at him.

Nearly 81 years ago, after they defeated Leviathan, Aqua spent the rest of the day bonding with Yusaku. It was easy to understand why considering everything she had went through and the young prince slowly opened up to her. He never thought he would get a chance to meet her as Kaidou told him she was dead.

And when the night fell, they partied under the starry sky, both humans and fish people. However, as the sun rised, the two princes said goodbye to each other and returned to their own world.

Even though they loved each other so much, they couldn't be together. They were the future ruler of a kingdom. If they were to run off to be with each other, what would become of their people? Their kingdom? A great king must always be willing to make sacrifice and they really did.

After that, sometimes they would write each other letters and have a messenger delivered them. Yet, that wasn't enough to fill the void in their hearts. Yusaku once experienced a huge stage of depression. Only with his mother and uncle helps did he got through it.

"Won't you sing me for me?"

"I'm old, Yusaku. My voice isn't what it used to be."

"I'm sure it is as good as how I remember it." He grabbed the merman's hand. "So sing."

Gazing at him then back at the sunset, Ryoken started to sing. At that moment, for Yusaku, it felt like time was turning backward to the day they first met. At that very same spot, Ryoken sang for him. That was their beginning.

Holding his hand tight, the wise king's sight slowly became blurry. His journey was reaching its end. With a smile on his lips, words escaped his mouth before his body leaned against the white hair merman completely.

"Thank you...Ryoken...for everything..."

The moment he heard that, tears dripped down his cheeks as he continued to sing. Once the song was over, he gripped that person tight while leaning his head against theirs, rubbing softly as his tears continued to fall uncontrollably.

"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dream."

**The end.**


End file.
